bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan
Morgan: Morgan is an Arrancar (Number 11) of the Arrancar Army in the Rukondistrict27 Universe. Personality and Appearance Morgan seems quite cold hearted, emotionless. The reason for this was that he grew up in war. He was taught how to kill anything/anyone which got in his way without showing any emotion at all. While he was being taught in the ways of war, he was be tested to see if he could show emotion if being hurt. This is why he was cold hearted. But after that, he met his loved one, something which even surprised him. The girl he had fallen in love with was his child hood friend, whom also was brought into the army. She died during a small battle; this caused Morgan to feel very heartless, as if his heart was torn out and ripped into a million pieces. When Morgan is in battle, he is very very ruthless; he wouldn’t allow anyone to get in his path to beating the poop out of his opponent, even if the person trying to stop him was an associate he would attack them and call them his enemy. Morgan is a very well built man, capable of taking on opponents much bigger than him. Both height wise and muscle size. The biggest muscle’s on his body are his shoulders, this would be noticed almost immediately when you would see him. He has quite a few visible scars around his back, some large and some small. He mainly wears the normal espada clothing , baggy greyish trousers, a pair of black shoes and a greyish jacket. Powers and Abilities Great strength: '''Morgan has a great deal of strength, even to those who are higher ranking than himself. While in a fight, Morgan was able to take of a Bounto and a Shinigami while they were in their second states and he was in his first. Great reaction: Morgan's reation speed is of one of the best out of the Arrancar army. While in the same fight with the Bounto and Shinigami, Morgan was able to protect his torso from taking an elbow to the stomach by simply grabbing the mans elbow, which also shows that he has a great deal of strength.' '''Immense spiritual pressure:' Morgan has an immense amount of spiritual pressure for someone not even the ranking of Espada. Not much is known about his spiritual pressures effect, except that it can instill fear into his opponents. Enhanced Hierro: '''Morgans Hierro is very good, it was shown that he can take alot of punches when he was in a fight against another Arrancar on the sands of Heuco Mundo. Cero: Colour is dark blue colour, which comes out of the palm of his hand.' Master Swordsmanship: Morgan is very handy with his sword. *Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.67 Hakuda master: Morgan has shown to be a master at using his hands, as they are his best asset with his quick and powerful punches. If he would land a full powered punch to a Shinigami's face it could easily break their jaw and send them flying into a wall. Reiatsu Colour Morgans Reiatsu colour is a dark firey crimson red colour. Zanpakuto '''Name:' El rugido de la bestia Command:' Roar! La cola de la bestia' Resurrection ability: Enhanced Physical Strength Enhanced reactions Puño Explosivo: Whenever he tenses up his fist small embers appear on his fingertips, when he punches as something, a large fire blast, which is in the shape of the something like a drill. When it hits something it explodes into a large blast of fire. Gran pared:'' When his tail waves up past his face, it leave a wall of solid fire to protect him, which curves up slightly at the top of it protecting his head aswell.'' Máquina de cortar de furia:'' The tail whips down wards, sending out a large slash of fire flying at a great speed at Morgan’s opponent.'' Resurrection Appearance: [link] His right arm is completely covered in his mask remnants which then crawls down his back into his large tail and it goes over his eyes like a helmet . Segunda Etapa:' (If Allowed and when an Espada.)' Enhanced Hierro Enhanced Speed Overwhelming Spiritual Power Enhanced Physical Strength. Gran onda:'' The skeleton like wings on his back flap about immensely causing a large wave of fire to come crashing downwards upon the opponent.'' Increased control of fire. Segunda Etapa Appearance: His left arm is now covered in the same material as his whole left arm, he grows skeleton like wing from his back, his tail gains spikes on top of it and his legs get boot’s made from the same material of his arms, with a pike at the top of the knee pointing upwards. Battle Statistics *'Offense': 100 *'Defenses': 80 *'Agility:' 74 *Cero/Bala: 78 *'Intelligence': 85 *'Physical Stamina': 100 *'Total': 517